


Bruises

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Girl Saves Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chuck plays dirty Mako takes over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: yooo these ficlets are awesome! can you please write one where instead of raleigh beating the hell out of Chuck, Mako intervenes and kicks some ass?

She’s so stunned when the fight breaks out that she can’t move. 

She can’t remember the last time that someone fought for her. Demanded an apology on her behalf. She watches them duel, feeling like her feet are lead. Chuck ducks under Raleigh’s defense and slams his hands into his shoulder, then his foot. Raleigh drops to his knee with a gasp as Chuck hits him again in the same place. 

Mako is moving before she knows what’s happening. She rips the bigger man away and throws him over her shoulder, making no move to catch him or soften the impact. He’s on his feet rushing towards her but she turns his momentum against him, dropping him again and again before she goes down with him, twisting her legs and yanking his wrist back.

Stacker rips her off him before she can break his wrist. She shoves herself away, bows with as much respect as she can before running over to where Raleigh is doubled over, one hand pressed against his shoulder. His jaw is locked, even more when Chuck hurls insults. Mako’s fingers dig into his good shoulder as she tries not to curse at him. 

She pushes him back into her room before they can be sent to the infirmary. Chuck will hear about it if he goes and the rumors will only get worse. She pulls a chair close and he staggers over to it, dropping down. She goes over to the small fridge in her room and pulls out an ice pack, coming over to him. 

"It’s fi—"

"it isn’t," she says, cutting him off, anger making her bold, “there is not honor in attacking a weakness."

"No," he agrees, “but there’s some practicality to it."

"Take off your shirt," she tells him.

He complies. Angrily she grabs an pillow case and wraps the pack in it before pressing it to his chest. A hiss escapes his lips at the coldness but she knows it will help. She glances down his back but cannot see any redness there. Her eyes move to the scars that cross his arm. From his file she knows that he’s got them from the attack. From their mind meld she knows the feeling of the Kaiju ripping through his flesh. When she manages to look away she sees he’s watching her. 

"Sorry," she mutters, feeling oddly ashamed of her behavior. 

"Don’t be," he says, “I’m sorry you have to know what it felt like to get them."

She ducks her head and looks at him. 

"You know what happened to my foot," she says. 

Burns and broken glass are a far cry from the Kaiju claws but those scars are hers. She knows what it felt like to have the needle going in and out of her skin to patch up the Kaiju wounds, just as he knew the terror of a little girl watching a medic pull nylon out of her skin. 

"You shouldn’t have gone after him," Raleigh says finally, “he’s not worth it."

"No," Mako agrees, “but co-pilots protect each other," she says and meets his eyes, “that is worth it."

He looks at her silently and she wonders if she’s said something wrong. A breath escapes his lips finally and he shakes his head. Heat blossoms on her cheeks and her fingers tighten against the gel of the cold pack. She wants to think he’s thinking that she’s ridiculous She practically fried half the people in the shatterdome and now she’s calling herself a copilot. 

"Mako," he says, his voice low and gentle, “what am I thinking right now?" he asks her. 

"That you are grateful," she says, not meeting his eye, “because you never thought you would have a co-pilot again. That your mind was too dark and too broken."

He nods, one of his hands moving up and gently covering hers. Her eyes move from their joined hands to meet his. He holds her gaze easily and the openness in his eyes is humbling. 

"Thank you, Mako."


End file.
